


A Subtle Shift in Certainty

by snaeken



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bunghole Defence Squad, Canon Compliant, Halloween, I hope, Kissing, M/M, More alien antics, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: It's Halloween at Coal Hill Academy, and monsters are attacking. Charlie is concerned that nobody seems to care.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie yawns as he and Matteusz enter the school gates, hand in hand. The grounds have an eerie quiet about them at this early hour, and there isn’t another student to be seen. He isn’t normally even awake at this point, but Matteusz needs to do research in the school library before a class later in the day. Which begs the question: What kind of nobleman would he be, if he didn’t walk his boyfriend to his destination? Death before dishonour, as the humans say.

“Thank you for escorting me, my prince,” Matteusz leans in and kisses Charlie on the cheek, smirking when Charlie starts to blush.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Charlie tells him.

“You are sure you don’t want to come inside?” Matteusz asks. “Is cold out here.” As if on cue, he shivers slightly due to the cool autumn breeze.

“I’ve survived a genocide, I’m sure a bit of wind won’t kill me,” Charlie laughs, cringing at how it sounds forced instead of light-hearted.

“Hey,” Matteusz says, cupping Charlie’s face and kissing him on the lips. “I love you.” Charlie shudders at the tenderness, the sincerity of his boyfriend’s words.

“I love you too. Now go, you have work to do.” He separates their hands, watching Matteusz as he enters the school and goes out of sight. He knows a lot of bad things have happened recently, but Charlie knows how lucky he is. He hopes Matteusz also feels lucky.

 

Sitting on a bench on the school grounds, Charlie spends a few minutes appreciating the beauty of Earth. Although his home planet was astounding, the leaves falling from the trees contain their own kind of beauty.

Deciding to utilise the momentary peace he has, Charlie gets his phone out and decides to research more into pop culture. Opening his browser, he sees that Google has a new homepage design. There are cartoon pumpkins with smiley faces carved into them, along with the slogan ‘Happy Halloween!’ He isn’t quite sure why pumpkins with faces on them have their own holiday. Then again, humans do seem to take any opportunity available for holidays, so maybe it’s not as unusual as he thinks. He looks up Idris Elba, remembering he never got around to it last time. Yes, Miss Quill did rather take the fun out of that one.

 

Before he knows it, the grounds have steadily begun filling up with students. He rubs the back of his neck as he looks up, having become stiff after looking down for so long. He abruptly stops, however, as he takes in the sight in front of him. Monsters and students, intermingling. He isn’t quite sure what he’s witnessing, and why nobody seems to be in a panic about it. He takes the opportunity to sneak around the back of the school, where the dumpsters are. It’s not really somewhere he had planned on returning to any time soon, but it seems to be the quietest place currently.

 

Charlie opens his phone up again and goes to his messages, selecting the chat named ‘ _Bunghole Defence Squad_ ’.

 **Charlie:** One: I cannot believe we’re calling it this

             Two: The school is under attack!!! Come to the dumpsters immediately!!!

 

He immediately receives messages from his friends, telling him that they’re on their way. True to their words, they all arrive within a few minutes.

“So what’s up? Where are the monsters?” Ram asks, his worried expression matching those of Tanya, April and Matteusz.

“You… you didn’t see them? They’re everywhere!” Charlie’s eyes widen in disbelief. Surely they can’t be so blind that dozens of monsters have simply bypassed them?

“Does he have a temperature or something?” Tanya asks, pressing a hand against Charlie’s forehead. He sighs in exasperation.

“Follow me,” Charlie says, as he leads the way to the front of the school. His friends all share confused and worried looks with each other. “Look, right there! Surely you must see them!”

The others immediately burst out laughing, with the exception of Ram who simply groans.

“Charlie, it’s Halloween,” April tells him, as if that’s an adequate explanation.

“Yes, the pumpkin holiday, I know. What about it?” he asks.

“Jesus Christ, Charlie…” Ram sighs, clearly losing patience. “People get dressed up on Halloween. We’re literally going to a party tonight, how do you not know this?” Ram turns to Matteusz. “How does he not know this?”

“I thought he knew,” Matteusz shrugs.

The school bell rings, as if trying to save Charlie from any further embarrassment. Matteusz takes his hand and they walk ahead of the others, although he can still hear them laughing behind him. It’s fine though, he’ll let them have their fun. The joke is on them, considering their first class of the day is with Miss Quill.


	2. Chapter 2

“So,” Charlie says, removing his hands from Matteusz’s hair and sitting up on their bed. Matteusz whines at the loss of contact, making grabby hands in the general direction of where he thinks Charlie’s hands are. He doesn’t find them. “We’re supposed to be going to this party in twenty minutes, and neither of us has a costume to wear. I think that’s a problem.”

“Not a problem, I have an idea.” Matteusz sits up and kisses Charlie, smiling into it when Charlie reciprocates. He loves the way Charlie lets him take the lead. They remain like that for a moment, until Matteusz pulls back slightly to break the kiss. He takes some secret pleasure in Charlie being the one to whine this time.

Matteusz pulls off his own shirt, and Charlie appreciates the sight of his boyfriend’s chiselled body. After a brief struggle with his belt, Matteusz also gets his jeans off and discards them on the floor. Charlie repositions himself, allowing Matteusz to pull his shirt off for him more easily. They recommence their kissing, with Charlie letting out a moan when Matteusz moves down to his neck. Charlie bends his head back, allowing Matteusz better access to suck a bruise on to his neck.

“All mine,” Matteusz growls, smirking when he feels Charlie’s jean-clad bulge press against his leg. Matteusz slowly works his way down Charlie’s body, from his neck to his chest. Charlie shivers when Matteusz reaches his stomach, arching his body upwards when Matteusz unbuttons his jeans and starts to pull them off. After discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes, Charlie moans unashamedly as Matteusz uses his mouth to finish the job.

 

Charlie hums contentedly as Matteusz threads his hands through his hair. Now he understands why his boyfriend enjoys it so much. He would happily lie like that all night, if they didn’t already have a prior commitment. Socialising could be cumbersome, sometimes.

“Come on, get dressed,” Matteusz tells him, getting up and throwing some clothes to him. “And don’t mess up your hair, I just styled it.”

Charlie pulls on the shirt, and is slightly confused over why he has Matteusz’s belt. Or rather, why he _needs_ Matteusz’s belt. “Are these your jeans?” he asks.

“Yes,” Matteusz replies, “and these are yours.” He is, in fact, wearing Charlie’s jeans, and Charlie very much appreciates the way they complement his legs. “I am you, and you are me. We are ‘combined’, as you said.”

Charlie goes to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, Matteusz has duplicated his own hair style on Charlie. He’s not sure how he feels about it on himself, but if it works for his boyfriend then surely it can’t be _that_ bad.

“Did you really just give me a blowjob,” Charlie asks, “to get me out of my clothes, so that you could get into them?”

“Yes, I think it worked very well,” Matteusz grins.

Charlie stares at him dumbfounded for a moment. Then he takes Matteusz’s hand and leads him downstairs. “We’re running late.”

 

“Congratulations,” Miss Quill announces as they enter the room. “You two are officially the most sickening thing I’ve seen today. And that’s _after_ I ate lunch in the school cafeteria.” She shudders, as if trying to repress the memory.

“Thank you,” Matteusz beams, pretending to take it as a genuine complement.

“Anyway, try not to die tonight,” she says flippantly. “And if you disturb my sleep when you get back, you’ll wish you were dead.”

The boys laugh as they leave the house, and Charlie hangs back slightly so he can further appreciate Matteusz’s bum in skinny jeans. Yes, he should definitely wear these more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, but I figured there are so few fics in this fandom that I might as well post it anyway. Let me know what you think!


End file.
